


(S)he's the tear in my heart.

by LoudandDangerous



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Be concerned, Concerts, Declarations Of Love, I don't think, M/M, More tags as I go, Partner Betrayal, What Was I Thinking?, but not really, polaroids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudandDangerous/pseuds/LoudandDangerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I would say this lovely song is for my wife, Jenna." 'Awww' resounded throughout the stadium. ''But I think we're going to establish that when I say 'she', we'll take off the first 's'." Sudden rage in his voice. Josh is wondering what the hell is happening. </p><p>Tyler stands, mask on but even Josh can see the subtle wink when he begins and then Josh, not only Josh but the crowd understands Tyler's warning message. They understand it all when he says in front of a packed stadium at a sold out concert:</p><p>'He's the tear in my heart.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Be concerned.

So it begins, a torrid night filled with Red Bull, adrenaline and cheap fast food. Masks, soundcheck, drums ready, deep breath. It's instant precautions like this that they take, they've done it a million times, sang the same songs, danced the same dance, said the same things but every night there are new people, so these words are new, these dances are new, songs old but the message, the adrenaline is all new. 

 

He's used to hearing everything. The shouting, the cheering, the bright lights of phones capturing every. single. moment.

 

He wouldn't have it any other way. So they begin. Shouting HDS with the crowd, screaming Ride, yelling Stressed Out, half whispering Fairly Local but--but now he speaks. The crowd calms, quieting down when he says some words about Tear in My Heart. Why not? The song's got a reason for existence. He takes a deep breath, pursing his lips and beginning the words that are going to breeze through Josh's ears for the next year, maybe next decade, century, millennium.

 

"I would say this lovely song is for my wife, Jenna." 'Awww' resounded throughout the stadium. His innocent golden boy smile drops, dismal and fury taking it's place and snapping it's halo. ''But I think we're going to establish that when I say 'she', we'll take off the first 's'." Sudden rage in his voice. Josh is wondering what the hell is happening. Tyler stands, mask on but even Josh can see the subtle wink when he begins and then Josh, not only Josh but the crowd understands Tyler's warning message. Josh clicks the drum sticks, Tyler at the piano. Beginning the Korean with their counts to start. Josh forgets the beat, forgets everything when bright lights flash, piercing ring throughout his ears like a 20/20 playback. His mind flourishes with thought, pure confusion when Tyler's warning is heeded. '' **He's the tear in my heart, I'm alive. He's the tear in my heart, I'm on fire. He's the tear in my heart, take me higher than I've ever been.** " He doesn't break eye contact with Josh. _  
_

 

To be honest, Josh is just hella impressed that Tyler can play piano without looking at it. Like, damn. He knows Tyler's played it a thousand times but it's still rad, you know? Like holy shit, bro.

 

But Tyler isn't Josh's 'bro'. Josh regains awareness, realizing that he--he just did what Tyler did. Not thinking about it, but the brain is wired elegantly so that he doesn't even need to think about the beat. The audience is shocked, confused, Josh is too but what the hell? Maybe Tyler's joking. Maybe Tyler's just being the dumb little peanut he is. Josh can remember the interview that made most think they were gay for each other.

 

_''If we're not on the bus together, then we're in the venue together, if we're not in the venue together, we--''_

 

_''We're in the shower together."_

 

Josh has Tyler fucking name on his body, so maybe it's a prank. Maybe it's just a way to make things fun on tour because being on tour all the time is maybe not the best thing for fun. Mental heath. Actual health (All that Taco Bell's gotta be bad, right?). The best part of Josh's week was going into a Shop Rite, buying a miniature bowling set that the pins are no bigger than his thumb and playing on a small table with Tyler, keeping score. Well, that  _was_ the best part of his week, but Tyler's repetition of 'He's the tear in my heart' is surpassing mini bowling by a longshot, and that says something because Josh won that game. 

 

But then Tyler holds digs in his pocket for something, and Josh almost drops his drumsticks. A polaroid from a Fuji camera that a fan gave him. He remembers it well because it was shaped like Hello Kitty and Josh took selfies on it whenever Tyler wasn't around because the boarders on the photo looked cute. But it's a photo of Josh, sleeping in the passenger seat, red hair messy and the Hello Kitty boarder reads ' _So Kawaii!'_ but there is nothing 'Kawaii' about this moment, it's awkward. It's embarrassing, but yet, Josh wants this to go on again and again. 

 

''..you fell asleep in my, car we drove the whole time, but that's okay, I'll just avoid the holes so you sleep fine." He shrugs, when he says 'but that's okay' and puts the photo back in his pocket. Then he turns to Josh, smiling and taking off the mask and looking in his eyes.

 

Shit, bro that must be uncomfortable. 

 

''You're the tear in my heart." Everybody riots, but the song's not done. Josh keeps his blushed face down to the drums while Tyler sings, but not once after that during 'Tear in my Heart' does Tyler ever look to the crowd again. He thinks to Holding onto You.  _'It's our hearts that make the beat'._ Well his heart is beating faster, feels like it's beating along to Tear in My Heart. It's a moment that feels just as awkward as looking at your first grade photo and seeing no front teeth, shitty hairstyle that everybody was wearing back then and some dusty necklace that you got at the Target dollar section and you never saw it again after that day. 

 

This is like Josh's first grade photo. 

 

Or that Tumblr post with his baby photo and his dad looks like him in disguise. 

 

When Tyler finishes the song, he winks again at Josh and begins the next song. Who knew a song that lasted for 3 minutes and 8 seconds could make Josh feel like royalty and garbage at the same time? He sure didn't and now he feels something searing in his leg, it feels like a cutie mark in My Little Pony. Oh, his cutie mark is Tyler's name. 

 

Tyler might just be his true calling. But what the frickity dick dack does that even mean? He doesn't know, he makes sure to talk to Tyler about this after the show. It should be established that that is never going to be easy.


	2. Like hell, I am concerned.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or, Part 2 on my thesis as to why Joshler is real (Platonically or not).

_"Who here is pleased with Josh Dun tonight?" Josh says 'stop it' and blushes as the crowd cheers Tyler's words. "Okay guys_ _….I guess I'm not the only one getting pleased by Josh Dun tonight."_

* * *

Easy in which this is not. Dressing room lights blinding, Josh wants to throw up. On the couch, on his suitcase, on the table, on Tyler. He refrains however, because that's not nice to throw up on your bandmate who just confessed his feelings to you.

 

''Hey  _babe._ " Tyler doesn't turn around when he's cleaning off paint, smiling in the mirror and Josh standing behind him, drumsticks falling out his grasp to the tile of the venue room.

 

''What the hell was that back there? What about Jenna? You know,  _YOUR WIFE!_ " Tyler shrugs at Josh's words, it's infuriating. ''I love jokes but I--''

 

"Jokes?" The brunet honestly sounds concerned. Confused and Josh wants to chuck his drumstick at Tyler's head. He does, but Tyler remains as he were before. "The only jokes I told were the knock knock jokes I told on stage." Josh promptly snaps his drumsticks in half, Tyler is fairly alarmed. "….you know I love you, Joshua." He grins, says it like Coraline's mother and sends shards of glass shooting up the older man's spine. 

 

"I--I love you too." Josh rolls his eyes, not bothering to give in to Tyler's gaze.  "What you did was totally out of line." He scoffs, Tyler grinning. He tilts Josh's chin upwards, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

 

"…you look so good when you're flustered." Tyler opens a bag of M&M's and sits, grinning at Josh who pouts with his arms crossed. "Listen, it was uncalled for, I know but it certainly wasn't unwanted, now was it?" Tyler leans into Josh's side, Josh loosens his anger and leans back in the seat. 

 

Josh looks down, to his lap with narrowed eyes and pursed lips. Tyler grins, sitting in Josh's lap and rolling his hips slightly. Josh groans, tilting his head back. "…was it because of that interview? When you said if Jenna wasn't there to hear it, you'd sing Tear in my Heart to me instead? Or was it something else?"

 

"…Jenna's a lovely person, don't get me wrong but we just--" He shrugs. "--that's the thing. There's a difference in which Jenna isn't there and when Jenna is there." Josh doesn't know what Tyler is saying until it hits him like a train. "That's the thing." He repeats, licking a stripe up Josh's neck and sucking a mark that the fans would definitely notice. 

 

"What's the thing?" Josh shudders, Tyler snickers that he can get a reaction from Josh.

 

_"Jenna was there."_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found my sister's old iPod and she has Danger Days and I can't stop quoting Destroya.
> 
> I promise Sin in the next chapter, longer chapter, smutty chapter.
> 
> this is just a shitty filler but I really like comments. So give them all to me.

**Author's Note:**

> That Tumblr post I talked about is real, just so you know.


End file.
